Season 8 Episode 8 Bad Blood
by Reberon
Summary: With Woods future looking bleek what are scoobs going to do when an old friend in need comes a knocking.


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season 8**

**Episode 8 - Bad Blood**

Episode No: 252

(Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

**Cut to: Episode 6 Season 8**

**Giles**:Buffy, I needed Rona's new watcher present, when we collected her.

_Pointing to Dawn_

**Cut to:**

_Wood stands up and moves to the door, Buffy grabs his arm, Wood's eye's glow purple again and suddenly Buffy is pushed into the stairs behind her. Faith jumps in and she falls in the same place Buffy did._

**Willow:** The Source?

**Wood:** Clever little girl!

**Cut to:**

**Buffy:** I know, I won't let him die. Will you?

**Faith:** No.

**Buffy:** Good we're agreed; all we have to do is wait.

**Faith:** Yeah, wait. _Close up on Faith's Face, she is hurting badly but she looks determined._

**Cut to: Episode 7 Season 8**

**Elle/Source:** She has the power to stop her body from decaying with the amount of power I have in my possession now you can say goodbye to your little world.

Catch me if you can!

_A black wind envelops her and lightening surrounds her, she disappears. (Exactly like Dark Willow did in season 6.)_

_The Scoobies are all knocked out except Willow, Wood is lying on the floor too, knocked out as well. Willow lets down her shield._

**Cut to: Buffy's Room**

**Faith:** I missed you! _She smiles but it drops quickly she closes her eyes and a teardrops from her cheek. She puts her head on Wood's stomach and cries._

I love you.

_The camera moves away from her and Wood and fades to black. (End)_

**Fade in - The Sources New and Final Lair.**

**Elle/Source:** You know I could get used to this power at my fingertips. Fingertips! Ha! I have fingertips. _She looks at her hands while she says this._

You know Amy, Humanity is so under rated in the grand scheme of things. We sit up there _Pointing up_ and laugh our would-be asses off at all of you morons, living you mediocre lives but now I know what it's all for. To be the best, to have reason. Funny really that your bodies don't do more for you, like this one here. _She rubs her hands on her body._ My final body, no more need for the disposable. Don't you think?

**Amy:** Disposable? Ahh! I understand. But you must remember that a human body has its limitations, you must train the body to do what is needed of it.

**Elle/Source:** Ahh Amy that is why you're my prime-witch…but if you ever 'tell' me something again of which I already know. I will kill you.

**Amy:** Sorry Sir…Maam…Lor..Lady?

**Elle/Source:** Just call me Mighty. For that is what I am.

**Quick Cut to: The Summer's home.**

_Rona and Dawn are training in the back yard while Giles watches them. Rona and Dawn are in workout clothes and Dawn is holding a sparring bag. She still has her Black Eye from the last episode._

**Dawn:** Okay! Do a mighty roundhouse kick

**Rona:** A Mighty what?

**Dawn:** Just do a roundhouse kick!

_Rona nods and spins around on her front leg and kicks the bag with her back leg without any effort. When the bag is struck Dawn goes flying backwards onto her butt._

**Dawn:** Oww!

**Rona:** Oops! _She moves over to Dawn and helps her up._

_Dawn gets up rubbing her butt._

**Dawn:** I thought you said you were going to go lightly? Hence the name "Light sparring."

_Rona gives Dawn a sheepish look and a funny "Oops" grin._

**Rona:** I'm so sorry Dawn I didn't mean to…

**Dawn:** It's fine! When I watched Buffy and Giles to training he had to wear full body protection and a helmet.

_Rona turns and looks at Giles sitting on the porch._

**Rona:** Your kidding!

**Dawn:** I kid you not! _They start walking back to the house._ He still got more bruises than I've been getting and I think he might have had a few broken bones in one 'Practice."

_Giles hears this while there walking to the house_.

**Giles:** I did not!

_Dawn rolls her eyes and whispers to Rona._

**Dawn:** Denial!

**Giles:** Dawn I need to speak to you.

**Rona:** I'm hungry what me to start the pancakes?

**Dawn:** Yes please I'll be right in.

_Rona leaves Giles and Dawn standing on the porch._

**Dawn:** Yes? _Looking at Giles in the eyes_

**Giles:** I was wondering how the training was coming?

**Dawn:** You saw it didn't you?

**Giles:** Yes but how are you coping?

_Dawn pulls a confused face._

**Dawn:** Giles? What in heck are you talking about?

**Giles:** I was wondering if you needed my help with the training?

**Dawn:** Trainin…Oh, Giles are you feeling left out?

_Giles looks at her in the eyes._

**Giles:** No…um…I was just…

**Dawn:** You can help me if you want. But don't think of it as a permanent position! _Smiling at him. Giles returns the smile._

**Cut to: The Kitchen**

_Rona and Willow are busy making food in the kitchen. Talking to one another._

**Willow:** You know normally I would fix Dawn's shiner in a second…but this no using magic thing is quite a downer.

**Rona:** I thought it would be good for you…pass the eggs.

_Willow moves over to the fridge and grabs a couple of eggs while talking to Rona._

**Willow:** Not according to what Giles said to me last year but…Here. _Gives her the eggs. _Every time the Source and I meet it seems to drain me as if I had used all of my magic and I have no limitations.

_Rona cracks an egg in the pan on the stove._

**Rona:** So it isn't all bad. You still have all of us.

**Willow:** Your damn right! _To enthusiastic_

_Rona looks at her scared._

**Willow:** Sorry, I mean I'm supposed to be the most powerful Wicca on the planet and I can't even light a match magically. Irony…don't you love it.

**Rona:** Yeah…Just a question, how do you think Dawn is doing at being a watcher?

**Willow:** Let's just say she's making Giles jealous.

**Rona:** What? How do you know?

**Willow:** I hear the voices of people in my head.

**Rona:** So you heard him?

**Willow:** Yes and the fact that those two outside don't come with a volume control. _Pointing to the backdoor._

**Cut to: Xander and Andrew putting in a new front door**

**Xander:** Andrew hand me the measuring tape.

_Andrew lets go of the door that him and Xander were holding together. The door moves and almost crushes Xander._

**Xander:** Umm, a little help here.

_Andrew looks at him and sees him struggling with the door. He grabs the measuring tape sitting on the last step of the staircase and goes and helps Xander. We see Faith in the background walk down the stairs and into the kitchen._

**Andrew:** I told you I'm not good at the whole woodwork thing.

_He helps Xander up and they put the door in place. And they move away from the door to look at how it would look._

_Suddenly a loud knock is heard on the door and it falls over._

_There standing in the doorway is Oz._

**Oz:** Oops! Don't know my own strength.

_Xander looks shocked to see Oz._

**Xander:** Oz?

**Oz:** Xander! I didn't break it did I? _Pointing to the door sitting on the floor._.

**Xander:** Oz!!_ He Shouts. Willow comes running from the kitchen and stops in the entrance hall and smiles at Oz._

**Oz:** Willow!

**Willow:** Oz… _She moves over and hugs him_.

**Oz:** Well this is a good hello.

_Xander moves forward and hugs him and Willow too_.

**Oz:** Okay still a little guy getting crushed here!

**Willow and Xander:** Oh! Sorry.

**Cut to: The Summer's Lounge.**

_Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Giles and Anya are all sitting in the chairs looking at Oz while he talks to them._

**Oz:** …and that's how I got to be here.

**Xander:** So what's this new girls name?

**Oz:** You know you havn't changed, her name's Kyla.

**Willow:** Is she pretty?

**Oz:** Not as pretty as you.

**Willow:** Oz! _Rolling her eyes._ No seriously.

**Oz:** Let's just say she's girlfriend material.

**Buffy:** I'm happy that you're happy.

**Faith:** Does she know about you whole wolf thing?

**Oz:** Oh yes! How do you think we met?

**Buffy:** You tried to eat her?

**Oz:** No! _Laughing_ She's part of my pack.

**Giles:** A Pack? Oh a Pack of werewolves.

**Oz:** Yes and well we've been roaming together since we met.

**Dawn:** Could we meet her?

**Oz:** I'll make the arrangements.

**Dawn:** Cool!

**Cut to: The Summers Lounge Night.**

_We have a close-up on someone's hand, defenatly Female and is shaking another hand._

**Kyla:** Hi there nice to meet you. _Very Perky._

_Kyla is shaking hands with Buffy._

**Buffy:** Nice to meet you too. Dinner's in the dining room, it's this way. _Buffy leads Oz and Kyla into the Dining room._

**Cut to: The dining room**

_Everyone is seated and they have finished eating. Buffy is at the head of the Table, Xander and Anya are at the foot of the table. Dawn, Rona, Andrew and Faith are squashed onto the one side of the table. Giles, Kyla, Oz and Willow are opposite Faith's group._

**Kyla:** So what did you guys do then?

**Xander:** Okay well I got my eye gouged out…well you wouldn't say that now would you? _Pointing to his eye_

_Oz just nods his head in understanding._

**Xander:** So we…

_Dawn just butts in while Xander is speaking._

**Dawn:** Kyla? How did you become a werewolf?

_Kyla is a little taken aback from this and turns and looks at her._

**Oz:** Long story!

**Kyla:** Got mauled.

**Oz:** Apparently not that long.

**Dawn:** Oww! But why didn't you die?

**Buffy:** Dawn!

**Kyla:** No Buffy it's fine. To answer your question Dawn I was very lucky that it was just before Dawn…um the Sun Rising. The werewolf turned back into a human. Thus almost killing me and saving my life at the same time. Okay question? Oz told me that you were the slayer.

**Faith:** One of the Slayers…Plural.

**Kyla:** Huh? I don't understand? Mr. Giles isn't there supposed to be one Slayer per generation?

**Giles:** According to past notes on the Slayers. Buffy and Kendra were the 1st time there have been two slayers at once.

**Rona:** Now there are three.

**Oz:** Three? Okay I know Buffy and Faith. But who died to make a 3rd?

**Anya:** No one died! Well other than that one time with Glory but we sorted that out.

**Rona:** _Ignoring Anya._ I'm the 3rd slayer thanks to Willow.

**Oz:** Thanks to Willow? _Looking at Willow questioningly._

_Willow gives him a slight shy wave and a faint smile._

**Willow:** _Gaining composure._ Okay there are a lot of things you don't know about me now.

**Oz:** Like what?

**Willow:** Umm well I was a…a…Andrew what did you call it?

**Andrew:** A Magic-upped super witch.

**Willow:** K? …That and an ultimate evil. I'm supposed to be the most powerful witch on the planet.

_Buffy interrupts her._

**Buffy:** Most powerful Good witch on the planet…like Glenda!

_Willow rolls her eyes and continues._

**Willow:** Last year Buffy found a scythe that had all of the powers of the slayers within it. I harnessed the Scythe to make every girl on the planet with the potential to be a slayer a slayer. Rona was one of them.

**Kyla:** So there are more than the three of you?

**Faith:** …No. The Source tricked us into reversing the spell undoing the more than two slayer thing.

**Kyla:** But Rona?

**Rona:** Well I was a normal human girl since the spell was undone after we fought the 1st. Willow did the spell again a couple of weeks ago but could only grant it to one person. She chose me. The Source appeared and well took the scythe.

**Kyla:** Oh! _She looks down at her plate and up at Oz._ Oz have you asked Willow?

**Oz:** No not yet?

**Willow:** Asked me what?

**Oz:** Lets go to the lounge.

_Willow looks concerned. Oz gets up and Willow follows him to the lounge._

**Cut to the Summers Lounge - Oz and Willow walk into the room.**

_Willow still looks concerned._

**Willow:** Oz? What's wrong?

**Oz:** I'm here for another reason.

**Willow:** What? What other reason? _Looking scared_.

**Oz:** I need your help.

**Willow:** Help? With what? If it's magic I can't risk it.

**Oz:** No it's not magic I need your brain.

_Willow looks at him shocked._

**Willow:** What?

**Oz:** I mean I need you brain power. Yours and mine we might be able to find a cure.

**Willow:** Cure? Oz what's happened.

_Oz takes a deep breath._

**Oz:** Okay! My pack is one of the oldest packs in the United States. We have very old very powerful werewolves. We are being hunted by a group of Werewolf hunters. They want our strongest and oldest. Every time they find us at least one of us gets darted with this. _He pulls a dart out of his jacket and shows it to Willow._ It's a disease Willow. Something that our bodies can't handle. We lost our leader two nights ago. There are more infected with it. All I can think is that it is Silver based. That our only weakness. It also stops us from turning back into Humans when we die.

_Willow takes the Dart from him. She looks at the dart tip closely. She looks at Oz who is scratching his arm through his clothes sub-consciously. Willow looks at him in the eyes._

**Willow:** They got you didn't they? _Crying_

_Oz looks at her and realizes that he is scratching the place were they hit him on_ _the arm. He just nods._

**Willow:** How long do you have?

**Oz:** Two to three days left.

**Willow:** Oh my god! Oz! _She grabs him and hugs him. She's crying into his shoulder._

**Oz:** Will you help me? _Stroking her hair._

**Willow:** Yes! Of course I will.

_Later that night, Willow is sitting in the Dining room with books and the dart on the table. Buffy walks into the room followed by Rona and Faith._

_Willow looks up._

**Willow:** How was patrol?

**Rona:** A total bust.

**Faith:** Nothing and we mean nothing. Ever since the Source came to town we've been getting no action.

_Buffy looks at the stuff on the table. And notices that Willow's been crying. Rona and Faith notices too._

**Faith:** Umm…well I'm going to go and check on Wood. _She leaves the room_.

**Rona:** And I'm soooo tired. _Yawning and stretching._ Goodnight. _She turns and leaves the room._

_Buffy walks around the table._

**Buffy:** Info on the Source?

**Willow:** No. But I need to speak to you.

**Cut to: The Backyard Exterior. Daylight.**

_The whole gang is standing in the backyard except Willow._

**Buffy:** That is the problem. I need people to find out were the hell these guys are situated and moving around. Xander, Anya that's your division. Don't make contact. I will have my cell on. Call! Next, Dawn and Giles go and help Willow with a possible magic source.

**Giles:** But Buffy!

**Buffy:** No Giles if the Source wants to play he can come now, but we need to save Oz.

**Giles:** Buffy think about what your saying?

**Buffy:** Giles! I am thinking that poor woman has lost too much in the last 3 years. This is something were we can help her. Are you going to help or not?

_Giles looks at the ground._

**Giles:** Yes! Of course.

**Buffy:** Good! Faith, Rona and I are going to also look for the hunters. Andrew you take this number and get hold of Oz. Ask him to tell you were his pack are, go to them and try to stop them from dying.

**Andrew:** How?

**Buffy:** Take some money. _She hands him a wad of money_. Go to the hospital and get supplies.

**Andrew:** Okay!

_They all stand around and look at Buffy to continue._

**Buffy:** Well? What are you waiting for?

**Cut to: The hospital, front desk.**

_Andrew speaks to the lady behind the desk._

**Andrew:** Dr. Stewart please.

**Lady:** He's in his office at the moment. Would you like me to page him?

**Andrew:** Yes please this is very urgent. _Looking around._

**Cut to: The Summer's home. The Dining room. **

_Giles and Dawn are poring over books on the one side of the table._

_Willow has a microscope on the other side of it she is looking through it occasionally and making notes on a piece of paper._

**Cut to: A Downtown Sunnydale motel. Int.**

_A male motel owner is talking to Xander and Anya._

**Motel Owner:** Sorry I can't help you if you don't have a description of the person your looking for.

**Xander:** Persons!

**Motel Owner:** Huh?

**Anya:** We said we were looking for some people! Are you an idiot of some kind?

**Motel Owner:** Excuse me miss but who do you think your talking to.

**Xander:** Sorry sir! Umm it's just important to her. One of her…cousins is part of that group of people.

**Anya:** Yes! It's a …cult. I'm trying to get…

**Anya:** …Him…

**Xander:** …Her out of the cult.

**Anya:** She's a lesbian! _Nodding._

**Motel Owner:** A lesbian cult! I can't say that I've seen them.

**Xander:** Okay…well…thanks.

_They turn and leave the Motel._

**Cut to: Xander outside the motel**

_Xander pulls out his phone and dials a number._

**Cut to: Uptown Sunnydale**

_Buffy pulls out her cell phone and answers it. Faith and Rona are no were to be seen._

**Buffy:** Hello? Nothing down there hey? Okay were almost done here. Get back to the house and tell Willow to start making her way to the W…_A girl walks past her and looks at her shocked_. …Wolf place…. Okay! Bye.

_At that moment a black truck comes balling past Buffy. She looks at the truck and notices a person in the front carrying a gun. At that moment Faith comes running from a building towards Buffy._

**Faith:** Buffy, that was them in the truck!

**Buffy:** I know! Where is Rona?

**Faith:** We got into a brawl and they kinda hit Rona with a tranq.

**Buffy:** You get Rona and I'll follow the truck.

_Buffy starts running to were the truck turned a corner and while she is doing that she pulls out her phone._

**Cut to: The Summer's Home. Dining Room.**

_Dawn runs into the room, Willow and Giles are working over a few beakers._

**Giles:** Willow this can't be right!

**Dawn:** Guys! The bad guys are on the move. Buffy and Xander said that we must get the hell out of here.

_At that moment they all hear the sound of broken glass. Giles gets up to investigate._

_Dawn and Willow look at each other in apprehension. Giles runs into the room._ **Giles:** Tear gas. They are smoking us out.

**Willow:** Giles get Dawn out of the house. I'll go and get Wood.

**Giles:** But Willow! _At that moment a tear gas canister breaks the window in the dining room._

**Willow:** Now!

**Dawn:** But they want us to go outside.

**Willow:** I know! I'll be there in a little while. _She turns and leaves the room._

_The Camera follows her and we see Dawn and Giles exit through the front door as Willow is going upstairs. She runs into Buffy's room and looks at Wood lying on the bed. She takes a deep breath. Magic crackles around __Willow as she bends her head and mutters something in Latin. More swirling magic and crackles of lightning just around Willow. Then the magic fades and she lifts her head, smiling. _

**Willow:** A little Slayer strength will do the trick. _She moves over and picks Wood up off the bed. _

**Cut to: Willow walking outside**

_She places Wood on the ground when she notices like 8 commando type people around an unconscious Dawn and Giles. The Commando's look at Willow. One tries to lift up is gun to shoot Willow. Willow lifts her hand and the gun floats out of his hands and turns. He is shocked cause he is looking at the barrel of his own gun. The Other 7 commandos all run towards Willow and get into a brawl with her. She kicks the one in front into the other 7. They fall like bowling pins. _

**Willow:** Now then! _She looks at the guy still staring at the barrel of his gun._

**Willow:** How do I reverse it? The poison! What is the antidote? Or you'll have to deal with a very nasty headache!

**Commando:** I don't know! Please don't do it!

**Willow:** The antidote?

**Commando:** …Necromatic Wolfsbain and the root of Silver acacia.

**Willow:** Okay thanks! Makes sense. Now sleep! _We look at the guy cowering at his gun. It suddenly turns and shoots a dart into his neck. He falls down unconscious. Buffy comes running up on the sidewalk. _

**Buffy:** Willow! Willow is everyone all right?

**Willow:** Yes! I have the antidote. Call the cops and get these…insane people off the lawn I have an antidote to make. _She turns and picks up Dawn and Wood in either hand._

**Cut to:** _The Summers dining room._

_Willow is over a beaker boiling a greenish color liquid._

_She takes it off of the burner._

**Buffy:** Willow I don't think that that is going to be enough for Dawn or Giles let alone Oz's whole pack.

**Willow:** It will be enough! It is necromantic.

**Buffy:** Huh?

**Willow:** Necromatic…it means that all those infected are on a direct line for cure.

_Buffy looks at her confused. Faith walks in the door holding Rona. Faith puts Rona down on a chair. Willow continues._

**Willow:** If I cure one the others automatically follow.

**Buffy:** Oh!

_Willow moves over to Dawn and opens her mouth. She makes a few drops on her tongue of the green liquid. Dawn's tounge glows silver for a second and she begins to wake up. Giles and Rona also begin to gain consciousness. _

_Dawn suddenly stands up and is holding her mouth and spitting on the ground._

**Dawn:** Ewww! It…_(Spits) _Tastes like …_(Spits) _Ear Wax!

**Buffy:** You've tasted ear wax?

**Cut to:** _The forest._

_Andrew is sitting with an unconscious Oz and sweating profusely. Oz begins to wake up. Oz looks at Andrew and smiles. The rest of his pack that is also unconscious gets up as if nothing happened._

**Time Lapse:** _The Summer's home. _

_The phone rings in the entrance hall._

_Dawn comes walking through to answer it with a toothbrush in her mouth._

**Dawn:** Hello? Okay I'll get her.

_Dawn puts down the receiver and leaves the room. Moments later Willow walks into the room. She picks up the receiver and speaks._

**Willow:** Hello? Oz!

**Voice Over of Oz:** Hey Will!

**Willow:** Your okay!

**Voice Over of Oz:** Thanks to you and the gang.

_Willow just smiles._

**Voice Over of Oz:** Well I wanted to say goodbye and thanks again.

**Willow:** Huh? Where are you going?

**Voice Over of Oz:** Got to get going got to see the world! Ohh yes! Andrew has something that I gave him to give to you.

**Willow:** Okay. _Crying slightly._

**Voice Over of Oz:** Bye my red head girl!

**Willow:** Goodbye my short boy!

_She puts down the phone._

_At that moment Andrew walks into the house Via the front door. He sees Willow standing by the phone that she had just put down. He moves over to her and gives her something. We as the audience don't see what it is yet. She looks down and smiles at it. _

_The camera pans down and we see that is a little Pez Witch. Like the one she received in Season 3. _

_Fade Out._

_**The End Of Episode 8.**_

NB: A lot of people seem to be very confused as to why I am using Sunnydale….the reason for this is explained in Episode 1 and Episode 2 please read them to understand the full story….hehe also remember that things arn't all what they seem.


End file.
